Not Applicable
1. Field of the invention
This version of the invention is concerned with the field of baby strollers. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with baby stroller seats that are releasably attached to the frame and rear push handle in order to increase the seating capacity of a baby stroller.
2. Prior Art
A familiar item used to transport infants and small children in public places such as shopping malls is a baby stroller, which is generally constructed of a lightweight, sturdy frame, wheels, seat and auxiliary storage compartments. It is not uncommon, however, for growing families to experience the birth of a subsequent child soon after an earlier child. If a baby stroller with a seating capacity of one was purchased to accommodate the earlier child, it is no longer useful to transport two small children and must be replaced by a stroller with increased seating capacity. The expenditure for a second stroller not long after the purchase of the first stroller can impose an unexpected financial obligation on the family not to mention the problem of storing or disposing of the first stroller.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and seating limitations of conventional one seat capacity baby strollers is the provision of a baby stroller seat that can be releasably attached to a frame member and rear push handle of a conventional baby stroller in order to augment the seating capacity of said baby stroller. When the stroller seat is not being used or no longer needed, it can be detached from the baby stroller if necessary and stored until a subsequent need occurs.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for baby strollers and seats have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention as such designs are unable to increase, expand, or augment the seating capacity of a conventional baby stroller in a manner that can be accomplished quickly and efficiently and without substantial or permanent modification to said baby stroller. As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved baby stroller seat. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to the field of baby strollers. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with baby stroller seats that are releasably attached to the frame and rear push handle in order to increase the seating capacity of a baby stroller. My version of the invention overcomes the shortcomings listed previously, in addition to novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a stroller seat that can be releasably attached to a baby stroller between the seat and rear push handle of the stroller. The inventive stroller seat, which is an assembly of items that can be attached by various means to said stroller, is comprised of a rectangular seat cushion, a seat back, and two arm rests. The seat back further consists of two rectangular cushions that are connected by an intervening sheet of webbing or other type of woven material. Strap fasteners of VELCRO(copyright) or the like are attached to the lateral side edges of the rectangular cushions for looping, wrapping, or fastening around a portion of a frame member or rear push handle. The ends of the arm rests are fabricated with apertures that receive fasteners, which in turn are attached or anchored to the rear push handle. As such, the stroller seat is attached to a baby stroller in a configuration whereby the seat cushion is attached by strap fasteners onto a horizontal frame member adjacent to attachment to the rear push handle; the seat back is secured by strap fasteners to the rear push handle, and the arm rests affixed to the rear push handle between the lateral side edges of the seat cushion and seat back. As such, a fully functioning second seat is produced and attached to the baby stroller in order to increase the child or infant carrying capacity of said stroller. When the stroller seat is no longer needed, it can be detached from the baby stroller and placed in storage.
My invention, therefore resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed. It is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
In order that the detailed description of the invention may be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated, additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific methods and structures may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent methods and structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
Accordingly, it is an object of my version of the invention to provide a low cost, easy to manufacture, and easy to market baby stroller seat.
A further object of my version of the invention is to provide an easy to use and versatile baby stroller seat.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a baby stroller seat that is comprised of a rectangular seat cushion, seat back, and two arm rests that are releasably attached to a baby stroller between the seat and rear push handle thereof.
A final but very significant object of the invention is to provide a baby stroller seat which increases the seating capacity of a single passenger baby stroller, thereby obviating the need to purchase an additional baby stroller of increased seating capacity, or adapts a stroller of different configuration to provide two forward facing seats.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific object attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the inventions and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention illustrated by the accompanying drawings.